19! An Affair
by nyanil.joongie
Summary: Namaku Jung jaejoong. Aku sudah menikah sewaktu masih duduk di kelas dua SMA dengan guru bahasa inggris terfavourit di sekolah, namanya Jung Yunho. Tentu saja selama aku masih bersekolah, kami merahasiakan pernikahan ini. Selama di SMA, aku mengalami masa-masa sulit. Tetapi, musim semi tahun ini aku sudah lulus SMA. Jadi, sekarang kami tidak perlu merahasiakan pernikahan kami.
1. Chapter 1

**19! An Affair**

Author : Nyanil_joongie

Rate: T ( aman )

Genre : hurt, romance, drama, and friendship,

Pairing : YunJae

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong ( yeoja )

Jung Yunho ( namja )

And The Other

Part : 1/?

Disclaimer : **semua member milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan m****anagement**** nya masing-masing **

Warning : GS, , alur cerita ngaje. Ini ff buatan aku yang terinspirasi dari kisah dengan judul yang sama hanya ku ganti atas nama YUNJAE, buat yang tau ini asli karya Miyuki Kobayashi. Hehehehe Typo bertebaran di mana-mana udah pasti, penulisannya sedikit ancur gegara ngebut, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

**SUMMARY :** Namaku Jung jaejoong. Aku sudah menikah sewaktu masih duduk di kelas dua SMA dengan guru bahasa inggris terfavourit di sekolah, namanya Jung Yunho. Tentu saja selama aku masih bersekolah, kami merahasiakan pernikahan ini. Selama di SMA, aku mengalami masa-masa sulit. Tetapi, musim semi tahun ini aku sudah lulus SMA. Jadi, sekarang kami tidak perlu merahasiakan pernikahan kami. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba ibu mertuaku muncul. Kedatangannya mengacaukan kehidupan kami, bahkan pernikahan kami terancam.

Happy Reading ^^

Hari ini tanggal 26 januari , pukul 7 pagi. Sinar mentari merobos dari celah tirai jendela yang terbuka. Sinarnya yang berkilauan menyilaukan mata. Sinar itu menimpa seprai putih sebuah tempat tidur di sebuah kamar bergaya minimalis. Terlihat sang yeoja manis bermata doe tengah asik bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Namun yeoja cantik yang benama jaejoong tidak sendiri, di sampingnya ada seseorang yang juga tengah tertidur sambil memeluk erat pinggangnya. Lengan kekar yang tengah memeluknya erat adalah lengan orang yang paling jaejoong sayangi. Jaejoong memandangi sosok bermata musang yang masih tertutup sambil mengelus rambutnya. Dia adalah yunho, Jung Yunho, suami jaejoong. Yunho tertidur dengan pulas dangan nafas teratur dan terlihat seperti anak kecil dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga.

Di mata jaejoong sosok yunho saat tidur sangat berbeda dengan saat mengajar dikelas. Dikelas yunho biasanya mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dasi leher, dan dengan lancar membacakan tes bahasa inggris. Jaejoong kembali memandangi sosok yunho yang tengah tertidur, yunho memakai piyama yang sama dengan jaejoong, warna abu-abu bergaris-garis.

Hanya ada seorang yeoja yang di sayangi dan di inginkan yunho didunia ini, yaitu jaejoong. Setiap mengingatnya, jaejoong merasa bahagia dan seperti ada kehangatan yang di rasakan seolah hidup yang jaejoong jalani setiap hari terasa sangat manis. Jaejoong terus menatap suaminya yang menikahinya ketika dia berusia 16 tahun. Tiba-tiba yunho membalikkan badannya. Jaejoong langsung bangkit mendekati yunho dan membisikan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Meong..." Bisik jaejoong menirukan suara anak kucing yang sedang mengeong.

"Mmmm..." Sahut yunho sambil menggeliat kecil. " Joongie~ah" panggil yunho dengan suara paraunya.

" Yunnie~ah" panggil jaejoong dengan lirik mengira yunho sudah bangun.

" Joongie~ah, anak kucing itu datang lagi, ya?" Ucap yunho dengan mata terpejam lalu dia memeluk bantal dan kembali tidur dengan nafas teratur.

Tanpa sadar jaejoong tertawa sambil menatap sosok yang tengah tertidur membelakanginya, sepertinya yunho sedang mengigau. Yunho mengira ada anak kucing yang datang..

Jaejoong bangkit dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan yunho kemudian mencium pipi sang suami dengan hangat. Pipi yunho terasa sangat lembut di bibir jaejoong. Jaejoong menyadari hidup mereka sangat bahagia, dan perasaan bahagia itu memenuhi hatinya.

Jaejoong turun dari tempat tidur dengan perlahan agar tidak mengganggu tidur sang suami kemudian beranjak kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, berganti baju dengan baju rumah tangga dan bergegas ke dapur. Jaejoong membuka tirai lebar-lebar. Terlihat cuaca yang bitu cerah karena sekarang memasuki musim panas. Langit berwarna biru di selingi beberapa gumpalan awan putih yang berarak meski semalam hujan. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya melihat bunga matahari berwarna kuning di halaman yang cerah bagai sinar matahari pagi. Sisa-sisa hujan semalam tampak di rerumputan hijau yang basah. Sinar matahari menyinari embun itu hingga kilauanya tampak seperti pantulan cahaya Kristal saja. Jaejoong menarik nafas untuk menghirup udara pagi dalam-dalam sampai memenuhi ronga paru-parunya.

" Hari ini aku akan merapikan taman" gumam jaejoong pelan.

Seperti di ingatkan, jaejoong baru ingat sekarang dia sudah bersuami. Jaejoong tertawa sendiri mengingatnya dan bergegas menyiapkan sarapan untuk yunho.

Uap putih yang berasal dari air panas memenuhi dapur. Jaejoong memasak sebuah kopi dan memasak telur setengah matang sebanyak 3 butir yang di rebus selama 3 menit. Selain itu jaejoong juga menbuat orange juice yang segar yang kebetulan kemarin jaejoong dapatkan kiriman buah segar dari Jessica eonni. Kemudian jaejoong memanggang English muffin yang akan di padukan dengan slai itu. Walau sebenarnya yunho lebih menyukai masakan korea. Namun, dua kali dalam seminggu jaejoong akan membuat sarapan ala barat.

Jessica eonni adalah teman sekaligus sepupu yunho. Bulan juli yang lalu dia menikah dan resepsi pernikahahnya sangat meriah. Saat itu jaejoong begitu terharu melihat acara yang begitu meriah namun tetep khidmat. Entah sadar atau tidak sadar namun jaejoong merasa jika wajah suami Jessica eonni mirip dengan yunho suaminya, seperti seolah-olah mereka menikah dangan orang yang sama.

Jaejoong ingat, saat itu sica eonni itulah panggilan akrabnya memakan balutan gaun pengantin warna putih . Jessica sangat cantik dan lonceng gereja menggema dengan indahnya begitu pengantin tersebut selesai mengucapkan sumpah mereka.

Mengingat sicca eonni, jaejoong jadi merasa rindu dengan sosok gadis tersebut. Apakah dia sudah bangun? Apakah dia sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya? Mungkin semua istri di seluruh dunia sedang sibuk membuat sarapan untuk suaminya. Kira-kira seperti itulah pikiran jaejoong, menyambut pagi hari dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

Jaejoong sangat menyukai rutinitas pagi dan suasana pagi yang hangat dan ceria seperti ini. Sungguh menyenangkan menatap langit biru dengan awan putih yang berarak di angkasa. Dia juga suka dengan kilauan cahaya yang menyinari kelopak-kelopak bunga matahari. Tetapi diantara semua itu hanya yunho suaminyalah yang paling jaejoong sukai.

Jaejoong merasakan kebahagiaan luar biasa. Tidak ada kepedihan dalam kehidupan mereka sekarang. Menyadaridan selalu mensyukuri semua yang dia dapatkan karena mungkin jaejoong termasuk salah satu wanita yang beruntung.

Jaejoong POV On

Hai,, perkenalkan namaku Kim Jaejoong, tapi itu dulu sebelum aku menikah dengan suami tercintaku Jung Yunho. Dan sekarang nama belakangku otomatis berubah, jadi namaku sekarang adalah Jung Jaejoong. Musim semi yang lalu aku lulus SMA. Selama 3 tahun di SMA, banyak peristiwa yang terjadi.

Waktu kelas satu SMA, aku mengalami kesulitan dalam pelajaran bahasa inggris. Lalu Kim hyun joong, appaku mencari guru privat bahasa inggris. Saat itu aku mendapat guru bernama Jung Yunho.

Sejak bertemu dengannya, kehidupan dan nasibku mengalami perubahan sangat besar. Baik aku, appa, dan eomma tidak menyadari itu. Itu menjadi kenang-kenangan yang indah bagiku.

Jaejoong POV Off

Flashback ON

Saat itu, senja di bulan mei. Musim semi di penuhi oleh aroma dedaunan yang segar. Jaejoong merasa seperti mendapatkan bintang jatuh waktu yunho muncul di hadapannya dengan mengenakan kemeja putih. Yunho tersenyum dengan riang kearah jaejoong.

" annyeong? Senang berkenalan dengamu, jaejoong~ssi." Ucap yunho waktu itu.

Dalam waktu singkat jaejoong jatuh cinta pada pertemuan petama yang tak terlupakan itu. Baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia menyukai seseorang. Jaejoong hanya bisa memendam perasaannya saat itu, tidak mengatakan kepada teman-teman atau keluarganya tetapi terus tersimpan dalam hati dan menjadi rahasia untuk dirinya sendiri.

" aku menyukaimu yunnie~ah" kata jaejoong dalam hati.

Perasaan yang jaejoong simpan dalam hatinya terlihat seperti sebuah bom waktu yang siap meledak kapan saja. Tetapi jaejoong terus merahasiakannya.

Mungkin bagi seorang jung yunho, jaejoong Cuma anak didiknya. Hingga jaejoong tidak mempunyai kepercayaan diri untuk mengungkapkannya. Tidak ada kata yang bisa di ucapkan oleh jaejoong kala itu. Hingga jaejoong merasa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan selama setahun itu.

Tetapi, tak lama kemudian nasib cintanya mulai berubah. Saat itu, appa jaejoong pindah tugas secara mendadak ke London. Jaejoong harus ikut bersama kedua orang tuanya hingga membuatnya tidak bisa bertemu yunho lagi. Akan tetapi, sebenarnya dalam hati jaejoong masih menginginkan terus berada disisi yunho.

Hari-hari menjelang kepergian jaejoong ke London adalah saat-saat yang menyiksa baginya. Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur dan setiap saat selalu teringat dengan wajah tampan sang giri privatnya. Setiap hari, baik pagi, siang maupun malam jaejoong selalu memikirkannya. Kemudian saat menjelang kepergiannya ke London, yunho mengatakkan sesuatu yang tak pernah di pikirkan oleh jaejoong sendiri.

" jaejoong~ah, will u merry me? Kita bisa tinggal bersama di seoul" ucap yunho dengan penuh kepercayaan diri saat itu.

Tak pernah terlintas dibenak jaejoong ucapan yunho yang bagai hadiah kala itu. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yunho, jaejoong malah menangis terharu mendengar orang yang dicintainya diam-diam malah menyatakan ingin menikahinya. Air mata jaejoong berjatuhan di kemeja putih seorang songsaengnim yang sangat di cintainya itu saat berada dalam pelukan hangat yunho.

Dan tak lama setelah itu, mereka pun menikah pada bulan juni. Kemudian yunho pun lulus kuliah dan bisa meneruskan mewujudkan impiannya menjadi seorang guru bahasa inggris di SMA. Kebetulan SMA tempatnya mengajar adalah SMA jaejoong hingga membuat pernikahan mereka dirahasiakan dan mendapat berbagai cobaan yang berat sehingga terkadang sering bertengkar.

Flashback Off

Musin semi ini aku lulus SMA dan ketika itu jaejoong dan yunho pun mengakui didepan orang yang menghadiri wisuda tentang pernikahan keduanya. Jaejoong berharap semua akan berakhir happy ending. Tak lupa juga jaejoong berterimaksih kepada semua teman-temannya karena berkat pertolongan mereka, yunho tetap di perbolehkan menjadi guru di sekolahnya.

Sekarang jaejoong merasa tenang karena bisa melewati hari-hari dengan damai sebagai istri yunho. Pagi ini jaejoong duduk sendirian di meja dapur sambil mengenang berbagai peristiwa yang telah mereka lalui bersama.

" selamat pagi, joongie~ah" sapa yunho yang tiba-tiba muncul di dapur dengan piyama.

" selamat pagi!" jawab jaejoong bersemangat sambil bangkit dari kursi dan berlari ke arah yunho dan langsung memeluk leher yunho dengan sekuat tenaga. Entah kenapa pagi itu jaejoong merasa sangat bahagia.

" hei, hei! Ada apa jaejoongie hmm?" Tanya yunho sambil mengelus lembut rambut jaejoong.

" saranghae yunnie~ah"

" kau kenapa joongie eoh? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi manja seperti ini hmm?" Tanya yunho sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

" yunnie mencintaiku tidak?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yunho, jaejoong malah balik bertanya.

" tentu saja aku mencintaimu jaejoongie, sangat mencintaimu" jawab yunho sambil mencubit kedua buah pipi mulus jaejoong.

Untuk sesaat yunho memandang heran jaejoong. Tetapi kemudian dia tertawa sampai memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih. Tentu saja yunho mencintai jaejoong dan itu membuat perasaan jaejoong menjadi lega dan sangat bersyukur memiliki seorang jung yunho disinya. Setiap kali memikirkannya, jaejoong merasa bahagia seperti mau meledak.

Mereka sudah menikah selama 3 tahun. Kalian pasti menuduh jaejoong bodoh karena menikah pada usia muda. Mungkin jaejoong memang bodoh, dan kadang-kadang jaejoong pun merasakannya. Tetapi tidak apa-apa karena jaejoong yakin dia sudah memiliki cinta sejati. Hanya yunho dan Tuhan saja yang mengerti perasaan jaejoong saat ini mungkin.

" Jung Jaejoong" panggil yunho sambil menatap lembut doe eyes jaejoong

"ne?"

" saengil chukae" ucapnya

" hah?" jaejoong terdiam sejenak. Ah… jaejoong bau ingat jika sekarang tanggal26 januari dan hri ini merupakan hari ulangtahunnya yang ke 19. Betapa bahagianya jaejoong saat ini karena menerima ucapan ulang tahun dari sang suami tercinta hingga tampa sadar ia berlari dan langsung menerjang tubuh Yunho-nya.

" Yunnie~ah gomawo" ucap jaejoong sambil mengecup pipi Yunho malu-malu.

"semoga di usia yang ke-19 ini my boojae mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang lebih dari pada tahun yang telah berlalu"

" amin"

" my boojaejoongie sudah 19 tahun yah"

" Kita juga sudah menikah selama 3 tahun"

" banyak yang telah kita lalui bersama" ujar Yunho sambil menerawang kemudian memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan lembutnya. " aku tahu, kau selama 3 tahun ini telah melalui masa-masa sulit. Maka dari itu, mulai detik ini aku akan berusaha membahagiakan mu joongie~ah" lanjutnya sambil memeluk erat tubuh ramping sang istri.

" Gomapta Yunnie~ah ^^"

Ucapan Yunho yang lembut meresap kedalam hati jaejoong. Dia percaya bahwa mereka akan melalui hari-hari dengan tenang dan bahagia. Dan semoga tidak ada lagi masalah berat yang menanti mereka.

" emm,, joongie~ah, anu…." Ujar yunho terbata-bata

" wae?" jaejoong melepaskan pelukan mereka. Yunho menatap jaejoong dengan lekat sementara jaejoong hanya menunggu ucapan yunho selanjutnya.

" joongie apa anak kucing itu datang lagi yah?" mendengar ucapan yunho barusan jaejoong hanya bisa menganga kemudian langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedang yunho hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi nya dengan heran. " aku tadi seperti mendengar suara kucing" jelasnya.

" yunnie mengigau" kata jaejoong mejawab pertanyaan yunho kemudian memeluknya sambil tertawa.

" astaga! Aku mengigau?" yunho menatap jaejoong curiga sambil memiringkan kepalanya seperti ada yang aneh. Sedang jaejoong yang tengah di tatap hanya bisa tersenyum, jaejoong suka melihat yunho seperti itu. Yunho terlihat sangat lucu di mata jaejoong hingga membuatnya tak berhenti tertawa. Sedangan yunho hanya bisa menatap jaejoong bingung kemudia jaejoong memeluk yunho kembali , lalu dengan penuh semangat berkata " Selamat pagi suamiku! Tadi mimpi apa?"

TBC

mianhae baru update, ada beberapa kendala yang terjadi hampir sebulan ini, masih dalam masa berkabung soalnya. aku baru saja kehilangan adekku yang baru akan berulang tahun yang ke 16 sept besok jika saja kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya itu tidak terjadi. aku mohon bantu doanya agar alm adekku di terima disisinya .. amin :")...


	2. Chapter 2 Morning glory

19! an affair Chapter 2

~Happy Reading~

" Hati-hati di jalan" seru jaejoong sambil melambaikan tangan dengan semangat kearah yunho yang telah memasuki mobil audi hitamnya. Yunho menoleh sambil terkekeh geli melihat tingkah manja jaejoong yang tengah kumat.

" joongie~ah, hari ini hanya ada pembukaan semester baru sebisa mungkin aku akan pulang cepat" ujar yunho sambil tersenyum lembut

" ne! nanti akan ku masakkan makanan kesukaanmu saat makan siang" yunho hanya melambaikan tangan sebagai jawaban.

Sekarang bulan September. Semester yang baru dimulai. Liburan musim panas yang baru saja berlalu benar-benar menyenangkan, hingga jaejoong merasa seperti mimpi. Karena libur musim panas pertengahan bulan juli yunho selalu disamping jaejoong dan setiap hari selalu berada di rumah. Rasanya jaejoong merasa beruntung memiliki suami yang bekerja sebagai guru SMA.

Tetapi, sekarang yunho sudah mulai sibuk kembali dengan pekerjaannya. Yunho merupakan guru favorit di SMA tempatnya mengajar. Kadang jaejoong merasa cemas jika ada murid yeoja yang menyukainya. Jaejoong mengenang kembali saat liburan musim panas yang lalu hingga merasa sedih karena tidak akan mengalami liburan musim panas lagi sejak lulus SMA. Jaejoong merindukan saat-saat SMA. Semua kenangan yang manis, sedih, suram dan yang lain menyatu di benak jaejoong. Jaejoong bisa mengingat dalam satu waktu. Semua itu seolah-olah sebuah film pendek yang berputar di depan matanya.

Jaejoong POV ON

Aku kembali kedapur dan menghabiskan secangkir kopi yang masih tersisa di cangkir. Setelah itu aku membereskan kan bekas-bekas makan pagi. Seperti itulah tugas seorang istri. Setelah membereskan sarapan, aku harus segera menyiapkan makan siang karena waktu antara makan pagi dan siang itu agak pendek.

Aku mencampurkan sabun dengan air di dalam wastafel dapur dan mulai mencuci cangkir, mangkuk dan lain-lain. Sesaat setelah aku selesai menyapu lantai, sinar matahari menerobos masuk ke sela-sela dapur. Sinar matahari itu menyinari seisi dapur hingga nampak berkilauan.

Hari ini cuaca cukup cerah, aku memandangi dapur yang baru saja kurapikan dengan bangga. Kalau dapat membereskan isi rumah dengan baik, aku merasa bangga.

" berikutnya merapikan ruang tamu" ujarku kepada diriku sendiri. Aku mengikat rambut kemudian bersenandung kecil sambil memegang pipa vacuum cleaner. Aku menatap keluar jendela, langit biru di luar tampak sangat cerah.. kemudian melanjutkan acara bersih-bersih rumahnya.

Aku begitu asik dengan pekerjaanku, hingga tanpa sadar hari sudah beranjak siang. Karena begitu banyak pekerjaan yang ku lakukan membuat cacing di perutku meronta minta di isi. Di bandingkan dengan 3 tahun lalu, sekarang aku lebih pintar memasak. Koleksi resep makananku juga semakin banyak karena kebetulan aku juga suka makan.

Jaejoong POV END

Semetara memikirkan mau makan apa, tanpa terasa perut jaejoong terus berbunyi. Jaejoong berlari kearah dapur namun ketika hendak membuka lemari es terdengar erangan dari pintu dapur.

"Meooong"

Seekor anak kucing sudah berdiri di dekat kaki jaejoong. Kucing itu merupakan peliharahaan tetangga mereka yang sering sekali muncul. Jaejoong tertawa sendiri jika mengingat tadi pagi saat yunho yang tengah tertidur mengira kucing itulah yang datang. Dia berlutut dan menggendong kucing berbulu lembut dan hangat tersebut.

" apa kau juga mau makan siang bersama denganku?"

" Meong"

" baiklah. Kamu sangat lucu. Aku jadi ingin memiliki peliharaan sepertimu. Tapi yunnie lebih suka anjing"

Selepas berkata seperti itu, jaejoong teringat sesuatu. Yunho tidak keberatan memelihara hewan, tapi mungkin lebih baik kalau mereka memiliki seorang aegya mungil yang lucu. Jaejoong tersipu malu sendiri, rasanya pipinya memanas mengingatnya.

Tiba-tiba jaejoong mendengar suara dari ruang depan, seperti ada sebuah barang besar yang jatuh. Jaejoong menaruh anak kucing itu di lantai dan bergegas langsung ke ruang depan. Ada apa? Apakah ada tamu? Atau mungkin pencuri? Jaejoong mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak karena akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi pencurian di kompek perumahan mereka. Apa lagi tadi pagi yunho sempat memperingatkan jaejoong " boojae, hati-hati jangan lupa kunci pintu. Aku sedikit khawatir kamu sendirian di rumah"

_Pukk _

" Astaga! Aku lupa mengunci pintu depan" ujar jaejoong sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Kemudian jaejoong pun berlari di ikutin anak kucing tersebut. Jaejoong merasa kesal kenapa sampai lupa mengunci pintu depan. Baru saja akan mencoba buka pintu, tiba-tiba pintu di buka dari luar. Dengan sekuat tenaga jaejoong menahan pintu itu dengan kedua tangannya. Tetapi ada seseorang yang berusaha membukannya dari luar. Orang itu mendorong pintu dengan kuat sehingga saat pintu terbuka jaejoong menabrak orang itu.

" siapa?" bentak jaejoong dengan sedikit emosi sambil memegang kening nya yang terasa berputar. Jika orang itu tamu, kenapa tidak membunyikan bel tetapi malah langsung masuk. 'jangan-jangan memang maling' batin jaejoong.

" Jung jaejoong!" orang itu malah balas membentak. Suara itu terasa tak asing di telinga jaejoong. Tiba-tiba jaejoong merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Wanita yang baru saja jaejoong bentak dan sedang mengusap-usap pinggulnya itu adalah umma yunho yang tinggal di gwangju.

" eom..eomonim?!" ucap jaejoong sambil membungkuk meminta maaf. " mi..mianhamnida eomonim. Eomonim gwanchana?" Tanya jaejoong sambil membantu umma jung berdiri.

" sudahlah. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya umma jung sambil berusaha berdiri. "tenagamu kuat juga yah. Kenapa kau tidak mengunci pintu? Itu sangat berbahaya." Kata umma jung sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

" meong" tiba-tiba anak kucing tadi mendekati kaki umma jung.

" KYAAA!" ekspresi umma jung saat berteriak mirip dengan topeng-topeng aneh yang di pajang di museum. Mertua jaejoong itu menjerit dengan sekuat tenaga karena selain takut, umma jung juga alergi terhadap mahluk lucu tersebut. Sementara jaejoong hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah ajaib mertuanya itu.

" jaejoong, itu kucing tetangga kan?!" Tanya umma jung sambil menatap tajam jaejoong.

" ne,, eomonim" jawab jaejoong sambil berjalan kearaah pintu kemudian menutupnya dengan meninggalkan kucing berbulu abu-abu tersebut di halaman rumahnya.

" kucing itu membuatku jantungan., kukira kalian memelihara kucing" tak lama kemudian situasi menjadi tenang, umma jung duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil menikmati secangkir the yang baru saja jaejoong sajikan di meja .

" an..aniyo" sanggah jaejoong sambil tersenyum miris karena biar bagaimana pun jaejoong ingin sekali memelihara kucing..

" yunhoku baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya umma jung dengan wajah sedikit lebih tenang.

" ne, dia sehat-sehat saja. Sekarang ada di sekolah, karena ini awal semester baru"

" aku tahu. Sekarang sudah bulan September bukan" ujar umma jung sambil menatap sinis jaejoong. Jaejoong merasa tegang di tatap seperti itu.

" jaejoong"

" ne, eomonim"

" teh ini terlalu kental" ucap umma jung dingin.

" mi..mianhae. akan kubuatkan yang baru"

" sudahlah, tidak perlu. Tapi tolong tambah krim yang banyak yah" katanya lagi sambil memberikan cangkir teh nya kepada jaejoong " maaf yah, tapi kau tahu sendiri eominom tinggal lama di London jadi cukup cerewet soal teh"

" ne"

" eomonim jadi ingat saat di London dulu, yunnie masih sangat kecil" kata umma jung sambil menerawang " sekarang yunhoku itu sudah dewasa, sudah 25 tahun dan aku sendiri sudah tua" lanjutnya sambil menghela nafas sedih.

" tapi eomonim masih muda dan cantik kok" puji jaejoong sambil menatap tulus mertuanya.

" Ah! Jika di bandingkan dengan kau , jaejoong. Aku tetap saja sudah tua dan keriput" jaejoong hanya tersipu malu mendengarnya. " oh! Bagaimana jika aku mengajarimu cara membuat teh?" sambung umma jung

" ne eomonim, dengan senang hati" kata jaejoong sambil mengangguk lucu.

Sebenarnya Yunho adalah anak tunggal di keluarganya. Ayahnya merupakan pemilik perusahaan besar yang mengimpor perabotan dari Inggris dan waktu kecil Jung sekeluarga tinggal di London. Mereka tinggal Di korea saat Yunho sekolah di universitas. Sekarang keluarga Jung tinggal Di Gwangju karena ayah Yunho, Jung yoochun harus mengurus cabang perusaan yang tengah bermasalah di sana. Umma jung, Jung Junsu, sangat cantik, berkesan intelektual dan penuh tata krama. Beliau hanya mau memakai barang-barang bermerk yang bermutu tinggi. Karena terbiasa hidup di kalangan atas membuat mertua jaejoong itu sedikit cerewet dan penuh tata krama.

Wanita yang telah melahirkan yunho itu sangat mirip dengan yunho. awalnya umma jung menentang pernikahan antara jaejoong dan yunho. Sebagai anak tunggal yang tampan, cerdas, dan masih kuliah apa lagi calon istrinya itu berbeda 6 tahun yang baru berusia 16 tahun dan baru masuk di bangku kelas 2 SMA tidak heran jika umma jung menentangnya dan jaejoong memaklumi itu.

Umma jung hanya ingin yunho menyelesaikan masa kuliahnya dan bekerja membantu ayahnya di perusahaan barulah dia di ijinkan menikah. Apa lagi criteria yang di idamkan oleh umma jung tersebut jauh dari jaejoong yang memiliki prestasi biasa saja, tidak pandai menjahit, dan manja meski wajah kelewat cantik, sedangkan yang umma jung inginkan sebagai menantu adalah gadis yang cerdas, cantik, berpendidikan, tahu tata krama, dan tahu cara mengurus rumah tangga.

Setelah menikah 3 tahun, umma jung tetap bersikap dingin dengannya. Meski pada akhirnya pernikahan mereka di setujui, tetapi tetap saja umma jung terus bersikap seolah jaejoong telah merebut anak laki-lakinya. Jaejoong ingin sekali dekat dengannya seperti ibu kandung sendiri dan bisa melakukan apapun bersama seperti berbelanja, memasak tetapi sepertinya itu hanya mimpi jaejoong belaka , sikap umma jung tetap saja dingin. Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menarik perhatian mertua yang telah disayanginya bagai ibu sendiri itu.

Tiba-tiba jaejoong teringat akan sesuatu. Mertuanya itu tadi membawa tas yang sangat besar, kemudian jaejoong merilik k etas lain yang berada di sudut ruangan. Umma jung membawa banyak sekali barang, seolah-olah akan pergi jauh keluar negeri.

" eomonim, apakah aboji sehat?" Tanya jaejoong hati-hati karena jaejoong berfikir jika membicarakan ayah yunho akan membuat suasana menjadi lebih cerah. Tetapi dugaan jaejoong salah, pernyataan itu malah berakibat buru. Umma jung malah menunjukkan ekspresi geram.

" entahlah, aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu" sahutnya dengan acuh. Jaejoong membelakkan matanya karena terkejut. " aku sedang bertengkar dengannya, tadi pagi aku langsung mengepak barang dan langsung ke sini dari gwangju"

" mwo!?"

" untuk sementara aku akan tinggal disini" ujarnya sesuka hati. Sedang jaejoong yang masih dalam keterkejutan hanya bisa terdiam.

" eomonim bertengkar dengan aboji? Ada masalah apa?" Tanya jaejoong hati-hati

" mertua lelakimu itu selingkuh"

" selingkuh?!" jaejoong menautkan sedikit alisnya heran karena setahu jaejoong kedua orang tua yunho selalu terlihat mesra.

" ne. dan mungkin kami akan segera bercerai. Dan jika itu terjadi, aku akan tinggal dengan kalian" katanya dengan tenang, sedang jaejoong yang benar-benar terkejut hampir saja menyemburkan teh yang baru saja ia teguk.

TBC

Mianhae baru Update, Kemarin ada acara Tahlillan Adik aku yang 40 hari soalnya. Lagi sibuk-sibuknya. Mudah-mudahan kedepannya aku bakal sering update.^^

Thanx yang udah review, maaf tidak bisa bales reviewnya tapi aku berterima kasih atas doa kalian untuk adikku, jika kalian ingin profil adikku –engga pentih deh kayanya- silahkan mampir ke blog ku

.com

Review Next chap :

" mengupas kentang bukan begitu caranya jaejoong, kulitnya terlalu tebal"

"mian"

" masa anakku makan masakan seperti ini setiap hari?!"

" tidak, bukan begitu.."

" astaga! Jaejoong bukan begitu caranya menyetrika"

" ya ampuun! Ventilasinya kotor sekali? Apa tidak tidak pernah di bersihkan?"


	3. Chapter 3 eomonim

19! An Affair chapter 3

**Eomonim**

~Happy Reading~

Saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam saat mobil yunho tiba sampai di rumahnya. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya di bagasi kemudian bergegas masuk kedalam rumah tak sabar untuk segera menemui istri tercintanya itu.

" aku pulang!" seru yunho dengan semangat 45. Mendengar teriakkan yunho , jaejoong segera berlari menghampirinya , mengambil tas dan jas yang di bawa oleh suaminya itu.

" MWO?! Umma datang?" seru yunho terkejut dengan laporan bahwa sang umma tercintanya telah ada di rumah mereka sekarang.

" ne, beliau sedang berendam air panas sekarang. Dan kecilkan suaramu beruang kutub" jawab jaejoong sambil menjitak kepala suaminya kemudian menariknya kekamar dan menceritakkan tentang kedatangan umma jung serta kenapa umma jung sampai pergi dari gwangju ke seoul.

~di kamar Yunjae~

" MWO?! Appa berselingkuh? Itu mustahil" kata yunho sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penjalasan dari sang istri tentang kedatangan umma jung ke rumah mereka.

" yunnie .. jangan tertawa seperti itu" seru jaejoong dengan gusar , takut jika ibu mertuanya mendengar percakapan mereka. " eomonim kabur dari gwangju dan membawa banyak barang berarti masalahnya sangat serius" lanjutnya sambil mendeathglare yunho.

" aku tidak percaya orang tuaku bertengkar seperti itu" ujar yunho santai sambil membuka lemari bermaksud mengambil pakaian ganti.

" yunnie~" protes jaejoong begitu melihat reaksi yunho yang biasa saja menanggapi pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. " bukankah perceraian itu bisa terjadi pada siapa saja? Entah pada rumah tangga kita sendiri atau rumah tangga siapa saja termasuk orang tuamu" lanjut jaejoong dengan suara memelas.

" my boojaejoongie" panggil yunho sambil memegang pundak jaejoong lembut sambil tersenyum lembut kearah jaejoong " kau tidak perlu cemas sayang"

" habis, yunnie begitu" pout jaejoong lucu sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah lain.

" sudahlah. Tenang saja sayang. Semua pasti baik-baik saja" ucap yunho menenangkan sambil menarik tubuh mungil jaejoong kedalam dekapannya.

" jinja?" jaejoong memejamkan matanya sambil mendekap erat tubuh kekar yunho

" neee chagiya" jawab yunho sambil mencium puncak kepala istrinya dengan lembut. " umma memang keras kepala. Tetapi seberapa besarpun dia bertengkar dengan appa, nanti juga akan tenang kembali setelah beberapa hari. Umma pasti pada akhirnya akan menyesal telah pergi dari gwangju"

" ku harap kau benar yunnie~ah" mendengar perkataan jaejoong barusan membuat yunho langsung melepaskan pelukkannya kemudian meraup wajah sang istri dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang hangat hingga mau tak mau jaejoong langsung bertatapan dengan mata musang sang suami.

" my boojae masih cemas rupanya eoh?"

"ne" jawab jaejoong lemah, begitu mendengarnya yunho hanya tersenyum lembut di bibir hatinya kemudian kembali membawa jaejoong kedalam pelukkannya lagi.

" mianhae, umma tiba-tiba datang. Dia pasti akan merepotkanmu untuk beberapa hari"

" gwenchana"

" nanti aku akan menelpon appa agar menjemput umma secepatnya gmn?"

" ne"

" mereka kadang memang bertengkar, tapi itu tidak akan lama yah seperti kita"

" yunnie benar, pasangan suami istri itu memang kadang kala bertengkar"

" kita biarkan umma menenangkan diri 2-3 hari disini, nanti pasti setelahnya dia akan merindukkan appa" kata yunho sambil tertawa menenangkan jaejoong. " maafkan umma bila nanti membuatmu bingung dan repot , ne!" lanjutnya lagi.

" sudahlah, gwenchana. Aku tidak pernah merasa di repotkan oleh eomonim kok"

" selama umma berada di rumah kita tolong bersabar yah"

" ne, arraso"

" mungkin dia agak keras kepala dan juga cerewet, tapi yah begitulah ummaku"

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti, namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara gerutuan dari kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tamu dekat dengan kamar mereka. Mendengar gerutuan orang tersebut yunho hanya bisa terawa geli.

" umma memang selalu begitu jika bertengkar dengan appa" canda yunho yang hanya dibalas anggukan olah jejoong. Rasanya jaejoong sedikit tidak percaya jika mertuanya akan bertengkar.

" joongie~ah, apa kau mau mandi bersamaku" jaejoong tertegun mendengar ajakan yunho, dia tersadar jika kini dirinya masih berada dalam rengkuhan hangat yunho yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi di kamar mereka. Wajah jaejoong bersemu merah dan langsung mendorong yunho hingga pelukkan mereka pun terlepas membuat yunho semakin tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah lucu istri cantiknya itu.

" dasar beruang mesum" sungut jaejoong yang di balas tawa renyah yunho.

~in the morning~

Keesokan harinya, saat jaejoong sedang menyiapkan makan siang, umma jung berkata " jaejoong, kamu ini benar-benar tidak sabaran yah"

"ye?" ujar jaejoong bingung langsung menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah mengupas kentang.

" mengupas kentang bukan begitu caranya jaejoong, kulitnya terlalu tebal"

"mian"

" lihatlah, akan kutunjukkan cara mengupas kentang yang benar" kata umma jung sambil mengambil kentang dan pisau dari tangan jaejoong. " begini cara mengupas kentang yang benar" lanjutnya hingga membuat jaejoong merasa tidak enak dan malu.

Tadinya jaejoong bersyukur karena sikap mertuanya itu dari kemarin malam hingga tadi pagi masik baik-baik saja, namun setelah Yunho berangkat kerja sikapnya mulai berubah.

" apa menu makan siang hari ini?" Tanya umma jung sambil terus mengupas kentang dengan cekatan.

" apakah ada masakan yang eomonim sukai?"

" kebetulan, eomonin ingin sekali mencicipi masakan specialmu."

" masakan specialku?"

" ne, kamu pasti memiliki masakan andalankan? Dan eomonim ingin merasakan masakanmu itu" mendengar permintaan umma jung tersebut, jatung jaejoong berdetak tidak karuan. Jaejoong terus berfikir tentang masakan andalan, apa yang harus ia masak?

Tak lama kemudian,jaejoong pun memakai taplak meja berwarna putih yang paling bagus yang dia miliki di meja dan menghiasinya dengan bunga segar. Jaejoong mengangguk setelah urusan menata meja makan telah selesai.

Namun, saat umma jung mencicipi pie kentang isi daging buatan jaejoong, beliau langsung member komentar " Ah! Kurang asin. Kulitnya masih setengah matang. Dan kamu sepertinya salah menyetel timer saat memanggangnya"

" mianhae eomonim"

" masa anakku makan masakan seperti ini setiap hari?!"

" tidak, bukan begitu…." Hati jaejoong menciut mendengar ucapan umma jung barusan. Biasanya jaejoong selalu bisa membuat pie kentang yang lezat bahkan yunho sangat menyukai buatannya. Tetapi kali ini jaejoong gagal membuat pie kentang seperti biasanya? Jaejoong berfikir mungkinkah ini karena umma jung terus saja mengawasinya memasak sejak tadi hingga membuat jaejoong tegang dengan berakhir pie kentang buatannya gagal total.

Jaejoong merasa gagal lagi, padahal ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk menunjukkan dirinya adalah istri yang baik dan pantas bersanding dengan yunho. Selain itu, jaejoong juga ingin hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dekat.

" jaejoong apa kau pernah belajar memasak?" Tanya umma jung sambil mendelik

" tidak pernah eomonim"

" hmm, begitu. Benar juga. Kau menikah saat masih kelas 2 SMA, mana sempat belajar memasak dan mengurus rumah tangga" ujar umma jung dingin.

"n-ne.."

" kamu terlalu cepat menikah" jaejoong tidak menjawab, dia hanya bisa mendengarkan umma jung yang masih terus saja berbicara.

" tapi kamu sekarang sudah lulu SMA. Mulai sekarang eomonim ingin agar kamu lebih berusaha dalam mengurus rumah tangga dan juga yunho. Paling tidak, kamu harus belajar masak"

" ne"

" sekarang kamu hanya ibu rumah tangga biasakan? Kamu punya waktu banyak untuk khursus memasak"

" ne, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik eomonim"

" kamu tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaanku, jaejoong" kata umma jung dengan mendelik kesal kearah jaejoong yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Mendengar semua ocehan ibu mertua 'tersayangnya' itu membuat jaejoong serba salah bagaimana harus bersikap.

Jaejoong POV ON

" astaga! jaejoong, bukan seperti itu caranya menyetrika"

" ne, mianhae"

" ya ampuun! Ventilasinya kotor sekali? Apa tidak tidak pernah di bersihkan?"

" akan kubersihkan sekarang"

" jaejoong, aku akan ikut kau berbelanja makan malam, nanti akan ku ajari cara memilih sayuran dan ikan yang segar"

"ne, gomawo eomonim" jawabku pasrah. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas saat mendengar eomonim terus berbicara, rasanya seperti sedang ikut kursus cara-cara mengurus rumah tangga. Sudah satu hari penuh aku menghadapi suasana seperti itu, eomonim terus saja mengeluh dengan semua jerih payahku saat membersihkan rumahku sendiri. Rasanya sangat melelahkan, dan ingin segera yunnie cepat pulang dan memeluknya mencium aroma tubuhnya agar pikiranku dapat kembali tenang. Eomonim selalu saja mengritikku dan setiap dia memanggil namaku, jantungku pasti langsung berdetak dengan kencang.

Jaejoong POV OFF

TBC

Taraaaa… kembali dengan lanjutan ff ku ini /

Antisipasi jika ff ini di apus langsung ajah ke blog aku yah : nyanill . wordpress . com ( hilangkan spasi )

Terima kasih kalian mw meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, khusus ff ku yang berada di blog sebagai informasi tidak akan pernah aku password karena aku sayang pada semua reader yang ingin membaca, siapa pun, kapanpun, kalian bisa membaca ff ku ini ^^

Dan khusus yang udah meluang kan waktu untuk review aku benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih dan akan kupeluk dengan penuh sayang moga bias kalian selalu datang dalam mimpi deh setiap mereview ff ku ini / , aku benar-benar sayang kalian, dukungan kalian serta saran dan kritik kalian akan sangat membantu aku untuk kemajuan ff ku yang selanjutnya,.

Special Thanx ^^

Vic89, adindapranatha, doki doki, guest, nunoel31, lovehenry, dan shawon20

Review next chap :

" berarti umma akan tinggal selama dua minggu di sini "

" dari awal umma menentang pernikahan kita, makanya aku sangat cemas dengan hubungan kalian"

" KYAAAA!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang melengking dari arah dapur. Jaejoong dan yunho terkejut hingga membuat wajah mereka saling bertabrakan dan membuat mereka mengaduh kesakitan.

" ada apa?"

" itu seperti suara umma" ujar yunho dengan wajah terkejut.


End file.
